Hours To Go
by BusyQuill
Summary: Buffy and Angel find it hard to be apart.


Buffy The Vampire Slayer Hours to go Foreword:  
  
For my sister Jane: The person who always said I liked Buffy - She was right. You're a great sister! Thanks to: Sarah Michelle Gellar, or, Buffy who helped me get involved in so many things, especially this story. David Boreanez, Angel, who Buffy will always love to hell. He makes a great Good Guy!  
  
It was three days after graduation, three days since Faith was put into a coma and three days since Angel had left. Cordelia and Wesley had mysteriously disappeared and Xander was always fussing around Anya, as he always said the wrong thing. Willow was on vacation with Oz and most of Giles' efforts went into taking out any remaining books from the rubble that once was Sunnydale High school, not that there were any. 'Hello Giles, the explosion was inside the library!' Yet he still tried. But now, Buffy stood in the darkness of the night watching the cemetery. No vampires had been spotted since the Essention and Buffy was in no happy mood to chat. She picked the dirt from under her fingernails with the point on her stake and began counting the gravestones that were visible from where she was standing. She wasn't going to get lucky tonight, vampires must be in hiding. She looked at her watch and decided to go home - to sleep. She contemplated phoning Willow, or visiting Giles, but they wouldn't take kindly to her phoning them at one in the morning. Bed was her destination. When she reached her front door she let herself in and crawled up the stairs before changing for bed. After brushing her teeth she cuddled up to her quilt and closed her eyes tightly, Sunnydale was officially a dead zone for the living dead.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to the sound of her mothers voice shouting up the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, me and the art group are going to an art museum, we might be some time.are you going to be ok?" She asked the teenage Slayer.  
  
"Sure" A croaky Buffy responded before getting out of her crumpled sheets. She heard the door shut and began to comb her messy hair. She dressed into her blue jogging pants and yellow vest top and loosely tied her hair into a ponytail. After hygiene and breakfast, she slumped in front of the TV and began to watch 'Scooby Doo'. "God, why am I doing this?" She groaned. She picked up her keys, locked the door and began to jog down the street.  
  
On her way to her newly founded special place, she saw too many reminders of the last few days. She passed The Bronze, The wreck of her ex High School and, or course, Angel's old mansion. She walked up to it. Her new, newly founded special place. She took her key to the building and turned it in the lock. As she walked into the hallway she remembered the good - and of course the bad - memories of her life with Angel; her honey. The place seemed so empty, and, well.dead. She sat on the bottom step of the staircase and looked at the door, begging for him to come in. She did miss him; you can't just stop loving someone.  
  
An hour passed, maybe more, before she rose from her ice-cold spot. She walked into the gym and vented her frustrations on the punch bag in front of her. Poor punch bag.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Oz stepped off their bus in lesser spirits. Their vacation together had been cancelled, thanks to the bankruptcy of the 18's only holiday group. They walked along the pavement, chatting on the way.  
  
"I can't believe this happened!" Willow scowled kicking the pavement.  
  
"Calm down. There'll always be next year" Oz comforted  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Willow frowned some more. "I do love you Oz.you know"  
  
"Yeah, me too." There was smiling and silence to follow. "Hey, is that Angel's place moving?"  
  
"What?" Willow glanced at the tall house a few yards away. "That's just the blinds." Willow sighed and shrugged. "Wait, someone's in Angel's!"  
  
Oz and Willow made a run for the building.  
  
***  
  
Angel stared out of the window in his new LA apartment. He missed Buffy, Sunnydale, and his place. He missed the Bronze, Giles and Buffy. He wanted to pick up the phone, call her, but it would only bring back the pain. He was better off where he was now. LA, where the famous demons hang out. He wanted to pick up the phone. Every minute he looked up to the clock, then to the phone and then back out of the window. He was glad the sun was shining at the other side of the building. He looked at the clock again, back to the phone. Staying on the phone. Picking up the phone. Dialling in the number. Answer machine answering. Damn it!  
  
"Hello, Buffy it's me. I was just ringing you to see how you are. Please, get in touch." Pause. "Bye." He sighed a hearty sigh and put his hand on his chest. Nothing. Not even a tiny thump. Just a big hollow, empty, cold, tin cave. "I hate it here!"  
  
***  
  
Willow and Oz charged into the gym.  
  
"Alright Mr. Prepare to be seriously hurt" Willow screamed angrily, but nervously as she held up an axe she found on the wall. Oz just stood watching. Willow's eyes scanned the room and saw a crumpled heap is the image of Buffy. She dropped the axe and ran over to her sobbing friend.  
  
"I can't do it Will, I can't fight it" Buffy cried, grabbing onto her wiccan buddy.  
  
"It's ok" Willow rocked her back and forth. "Fight what?"  
  
"I miss him too much Will. I want him back.Angel, I want Angel here!" She screamed. "Why did he leave me Will? Why, why, why?" She began to hug her friend furiously.  
  
"Buffy." Willow tried to comfort her. 


End file.
